Various designs of lick deterrent devices have been designed for discouraging animals from licking their wounds or wound dressings. Many of the deterrent devices include a battery or other power source electrically connected to the lick deterrent device to provide a mild electrical shock to the animal when contact is made, for example, by the tongue of the animal. These lick deterrent devices are often applied by a veterinary or other medical person onto or over the area to be protected. After the wound has sufficiently healed, the lick deterrent device is removed and discarded. There is always room for improvement in the designs of lick deterrent devices and their deterrent modes.